Spike and the lustful lamp
by MR.MIDNIGHT01
Summary: For spike, he thought it was just a normal birthday, Except there was a chance that he was going to be all alone though sometimes things come out as a surprise when Celestia gives him something he never could imagine bringing much more pleasurable than he could expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wanted to let you know that I had recently worked on and made this, though currently holding** position **for commissions for next month**

For Spike Life had gotten boring, it was the same thing day after day. He'd wake up, work for twilight and get the castle nice and clean. Nothing ever truly changed for the young drake. He'd been this way since he hatched from an egg and was able to walk. Today now he was no longer a baby Dragon, but under the law of Equestria, he was a legal adult. Spike had finally turned eighteen today. Everything was going to change, it had too since he was now considered an adult.

Spike remembered that the moment he woke up, he was met with a burning smell. It took him a second to realize that it was coming from the kitchen. Spikes eyes would widen as it hit him where it was coming, and like a flash, the young drake sprung out of bed and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Oh god, what's happening? What got set on fire!" There was a look of panic in the dragon's face, as he looked seeing the kitchen was a complete mess. The stove was burning, with the pan on top Pancake batter somehow reaching all the way to the ceiling. The place looked like a tornado came in and started destroying everything in sight. Spike walked in looking around just to find out what had caused the mess, and then he saw Twilight. She was standing right there at the table with a big smile on her face as she looked at Spike and said;

"Oh, hello Spike, heh I'm glad you were able to make it down. I've got a special surprise for you."

Twilight was standing there with a large smile, as she stood in front of the table, she was standing a nice short of five foot, five with a simple baggy purple t-shirt that didn't show much off much to her normal style infect the shirt made her look smaller as it sucked her in instead of showing the bombshell body she was hiding there. Spike knew what his friend/Boss/life-giver possessed.

She moved out of the way and revealed what looked to be a strange amalgamation of burnt gemstones, toast, with even a hint of eggs on a Single plate that looked like it had gone four rounds with Tirek and barely survived.

"Happy Birthday!" She called out with a long smile on her face. She looked at him with that calming expression nothing seemed out of the ordinary with it, though Spike trying to keep a calm smile said;

"Thanks, Twilight I appreciate it though you didn't have to cook for me. Seriously you didn't have to." He did his best to hide some of the condescending tones in his voice, thankfully Twilight didn't seem to notice. Spike went to his chair and looked over the breakfast, Twilights enthusiasm only seemed to heighten some as she seemed to be waiting for him to take a bite of the burnt meal. He begrudgingly did so put the burnt gem in his mouth, and it was like how he expected the sapphire instead of tasting like blueberry, it instead tasted like it charcoal. Spike knew that taste well in fact, but he ate it anyway. He pretended to really taste it and enjoy the taste. Even if he wanted to spit it out right then and there, but it was so rare for Twilight to cook something for him let alone put this much effort, that she burnt the juice. So, he was going to take any victory he could.

"Thanks, Twi I really appreciate the meal it tastes amazing." He lied and was so thankful that Applejack wasn't around to hear that, or she'd call his B.S right than and there. Twilight nodded;

"I'm glad you like it, Spike I really wanted to do something nice for you on your birthday, I mean I can't believe you're turning Eighteen this is simply amazing." She seemed to be bouncing some and Spike felt his hopes running up, as he seemed to be getting excited. Then there was a churning in his gut as a fire growing in there as it was getting bigger and bigger. He seemed like he couldn't hold it back when suddenly be began to belch. He belched out a large green fire out, as appearing from nowhere like pure magic a scroll floated right between the two.

Twilight reached over grabbing the scroll using her magic and pulled them over with her hands, that was when she began reading what the scroll had said as it was clear who it had been from. There one only one person who'd send a letter at this time of the day or just by this mean that's for sure.

' _Twilight, my former faithful student and current fellow Princess._

 _I am currently in need of your assistance and request that you take the earliest train that you can I know this is hard especially with it being on Spikes birthday. I truly apologize though I promise I will make it up to him as soon as possible. Spike, I am truly sorry, but it seems that the unity of our nations and the yaks are under attack and needs to be mended again. As it seems that Blueblood mistakes their prince for a princess and tried sleeping with him… It didn't end well for Blueblood. So, next month we'll be holding a funeral for his dick as he claims_

 _Best regards Princess Celestia._

 _P.s Spike I will be sending you a very special gift as soon as I can.'_

Spike couldn't help but feel a small smile curling around his face at the thought that Blueblood had something happened to him, though the realization that his birthday was basically down the drain at least with Twilight since she would have to go. He was sure that he could spend time with the others. Maybe big mac and Discord could celebrate his night, with a game Ogres & Oubliettes. If they were able to sometimes it seemed like it was impossible for the two of them to have a guy's night out.

"Eh, I'll just go and grab something to bite." There was a long drawn out silence when twilight made her move and Teleported out of the room though he saw the small frown on her face. Spike understood though it seemed to hurt. Just the time being he knew that there would be a celebration. As he was walking over towards one of the large doors, he suddenly felt something come up again and it wasn't his lunch, as he burped out even louder as a package popped from the green flames. This seemed to be the gift that Celestia had got him.

It looked like a small box, it was a medium size, with brown wrapping paper nothing that really screamed 'Happy birthday!' Spike just looked at it for a second. He reached over to the side and began unwrapping it, wondering some; ' _What could this be?'_ After a few good minutes, it was revealed what was inside it. It looked to be nothing but a lamp. A cloud of old dust covered Lamp with a dull look.

"Gee thanks Celestia you shouldn't have." The young drake sighed and put the lamp under his lamp and began walking up to his room he'd put it over by some of the other more useless item's he'd collected over the years, but hey it could add to his small treasure stack. He hadn't noticed yet, though while walking up the stairs and to his room he slightly began rubbing the lamp under his arms.

It wouldn't be long before he walked through the door. The room had changed throughout the years, There were more posters on the walls, there showed the woman in too little clothes, and too much makeup, Though specially enchanted thanks to discord so that if Twi ever came in they'd be the usual superhero posters. He owed that trickster for that one. His bed much bigger than the little basket he had as a kid. It was now a large king size bed. Sure, he didn't need it that big even with now new growth, but it was comfortable. Spike would slowly move to pull the lamp out. When he did so He suddenly notices there was writing on the lamp it said. _Rub me_

"Huh, that's weird." Without really thinking about it. He started to slowly rub the lamp clearing it from the dusk and saw that it was more of a golden look instead of firm rust. But soon it was getting more shinning and suddenly a rainbow-colored smoke flying out, wrapping around consuming The dragon.

"What…What the hecks going on!" Spike practically screamed. No one was around to hear him in that large oversized castle. Though after a good few seconds. While brushing the smoke away, he found himself able to breath again. He looked down at the lamp and seen that it was gone it vanished without a trace. "Ok… Well, I'm sure it was nothing maybe Celestia was just pulling a prank on me."

"Oh, no master I promise you this isn't a prank." Spike turned around trying to see where the voice was coming from, as he looked around back towards his bed. The moment he laid his eyes on her he felt his jaw drop hitting the floor. For over there laying on his bed in a seductive woman laid there looking at him with a smile, she was tall and lean, dark red fur, with black hair that flown down her body covering her bosom, She was very much naked. Her eyes were a calm magenta.

"N-N-Naked g-g-girl on my bed-OH -myyy! Spike was beginning to think that something from the rainbow gas, had knocked him out and he was experiencing a passionate dream something he'd know well for a while now. The naked mare, just looked at him with a smile as she exclaimed;

"Oh, Master is this too much for you. I could put something on." She snapped her finger's Her body began to slowly glow with a flash of light, Than she stood before spike clearly taller than him by a few inches, wearing a light black bra, that clung firmly onto her, and a G-string pantie. It was nice and erotic. She reached over caressing his cheek softly. Spike couldn't help but shudder from the way she touched him her hands where so soft against his scales. As he looked up to her he simply said;

"Wh-Who are you?" He felt nervous, from this stranger in his room acting like this. Though the mysterious mare, just smiled and walked back to the bed her hips swaying as she took a seat on his bed. Her legs spreading as she said to him;

"Master, I am the genie of the lamp, I can answer any desire you want with passion. Your wish is my command." Spike almost felt himself collapsing right than and there as he realized what she said;

' _This hot babe a genie!'_

"Yes, I am master!" She answers quickly as though she was reading his mind, Spike looked over to her quickly saying; "Did you just read my mind?!"

"Yes, I did, All Genies are able to read the minds of their master to serves their needs or wants."

"Oh um… That's neat, so Um how many wishes do I get?"

"Master you are allowed as many wishes as you want, there is no limit to what you may have. As long as you follow the rules, and before you ask it's simple, don't wish for killing people, you can't wish me free you must also wish within my limits, and last but not least. You can't wish for Betty white to die of old age, Genies have died to try and make sure she died."

Spike just looked confused by the last wish but understood and taking in a deep breath. He knew what his first of many endless wishes would be as he exclaimed;

"I wish for unlimited comic books." He was thinking of how this would be the best birthday ever with a genie-like this he could get anything he so desired. Though he held his hands out but noticed right there that there was no comic book let alone an infinite supply of them. He felt more confused as he looked over to his genie who gave a small giggle;

"Oh, I'm sorry Master, but that is beyond my power." Spike's head fell; "Oh Um sorry about it… Um, excuse me I've never got your name."

"Gracious me I never did tell you, Master, I'm so sorry." Claimed the half-naked genie who just bent over somehow it made her luscious breast larger and more bumptious.

"My name Is Silvia, Silvia wisher." There was a smile there on her face as her lips curled more and watched her new masters, Spike was still wondering some as he walked over closer as he than asked the simple question;

"So, what is within your power that you can grant." This seemed to be the question that she needed to hear as she whispered into his ear using her magic to pull him into her and whisper;

"I'm a genie of carnal pleasure, Any wish involving lust and passion I can grant. If there's a sexy girl next door you wanted to fuck I can make it where she can't think straight till she fucks your brains out. Your fantasy is mine." Then as if on cue Spike felt his face go pale. Though It wasn't from fear, he felt all the blood in his body go straight to his head. The other head, so to speak. He groaned hard feeling it presses against his pants. It appears Silvia saw this and moaned with a smile;

"Mmhm master, are you excited?" She reached down slowly without asking as she slowly rubbed the bulge of her master. A long smile planted on her face as she said; "What is your wish master."

Spike shuddered some as he looked over to her for a second, she could grant any wish he wanted as long as it involved sex so many options, he could do almost anything it was amazing but what could he do. There was so much. But the only thing he could think of then was something small and simple; "I wish for a mind-blowing Blow job."

Silvia just looked at him for a moment seeming puzzled but soon there was a small glow of light in her eyes. When she nodded; "well of course Master."

She seemed to be putting herself down- No that wasn't right she hadn't moved She was in the exact same spot Spike was moving. He suddenly felt his feet leave the ground and there he was floating way off the ground. She just smirked some and exclaimed, "Hmm get ready master." She reached over slowly beginning to undo his pants the feeling of his button coming undone by someone else was exhilarating so different. But most of all It seemed virginal for him. As he groaned some and there he felt his pants sliding down falling to the ground.

"Woah." Was all that left Spikes mouth, He felt his cock flopping out, a good hard six inches. Though somehow this made him feel embarrassed Looking down at his djinn. Something about his size made him feel small unhappy about it though it Seemed Silvia, noticed this;

"Master is there something wrong."

"Um, I was wondering could you make me bigger?" He nervously asked pointing down at his member as Silvia seemed to give a long smile, "Well, of course, it is within my power all you must do is wish for it." She reached over slowly caressing the hard mass and began jerking it. Spike moaned from the attention but still managed to say the words "Silvia I wish my dick was bigger, at least nine inches."

She smiled and softly said; "As you wish." Her head moved over to his cock head and slowly began licking his cock head. Engulfing it into her mouth and pushed down on it sucking, at first she moved down taking all six inches but as she pulled back Spike watches as she was taking longer, till she had pulled back revealing his cock was massive. A good hard nine inches. It was amazing, as he looked down at it there was definitely some weight to it there was no denying it. As he moaned more and muttered;

"Thank you, Silvia." As he caressed her cheek some not able to believe what kind of magic this genie could do. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. Silvia didn't answer him then as she moved down sucking his hard cock, moving down some as Spike gasped more and felt himself leaning back his hand down caressing her head his fingers going through her mane, for the time.

"Mhhmmmm!" All he could mutter almost lost for words. Silvia seemed to like this as she moved down taking everything his head hitting the back of her throat while she sucked harder, with all her might. Spike could feel this, and her tongue moved around slowly swirling around lapping his member, as this seemed to cause Spike to gasp more. He felt his body reach over trying to grab something to hold on to. She just kept going. It wouldn't stop her. Spike wouldn't even dare to stop it.

Spike moaned more his hips bucking back and forth groaning hard, "Ohh sweet Celestia keep going I'm so close." He felt his head mind going numb. Though Than he looked down and this caused him to scream looking down Silvia wasn't there but Celestia herself smiling more with a chuckle. Her firm cream white breast exposed to him. This made his wide eyes,

"Oh shit!" This surprised caused him to cum, and he cummed hard in the mouth of who he thought was Celestia." As he groaned hard ropes upon ropes of cum. Nothing about this seemed right as he gasped and watched as 'Celestia' pulled back. "Hmm like that master?" Even her voice sounds like Celestia.

"P-Princess Celestia?" Spike stuttered his voice shaking though it seemed that the alicorn gave a mischievous smile. "Oh, no master It's still me Silvia. I just decided to take a quick form to surprise you." She soon pulled back and floated up to eye to eye contact. He watched her begin changing back to her old form.

She smirked some and muttered; "Sorry for the scare though I wanted to show I could change my form and turn to anyone you've ever known." She proceeded to turn into different mares Spike has seen from a very buxom applejack to a slim Rainbow fast. To a very Busty and finely toned Pinkie pie. To Shining armor, with a massive dick.

"Come on Master you can even experiment. We could go to the hoof ball showers." The deep voice chuckled with a seductive tone. With a laugh before turning back to her old form. Spike only blushed in surprised by then.

"Master you are very, very lucky." And pulled him in for a kiss. It was hot wild and passionate, and Spike loved every second of it. Nothing to lie about but an idea came to mind.

"C-Can you turn into Rarity?"

"Oh yes master, Yes I can, in fact, I can be all of them." With a snap of her finger, Spike was back on the ground and saw on his bed All Six of his female friends laying on the bed in a seductive pose just smiling more Rarity in the middle with a warm smile and hands covering her breast. Spike even looked seeing the CMC laying back caressing their Sisters hips. "Join us spike." They called out with a giggle.

Spike felt himself shudder more his cock stiffening up like he hadn't cummed earlier. As he groaned some and was walking over to the bed. That was when Starlight the real starlight walked past his open door. And just watched it. As she almost called out;

"Nope Nope Nope not going to ask!"

Spike saw that and looked surprised without thinking said; "Silvia I wish there was something to distract starlight and forget she saw this."

"As you wish Master."

So Starlight walked away almost forgetting about it but soon another voice down the room;

"Oh Hello Starlight I'm the doctor have you seen twi… Wait what are you doing?"

"Get over here!" There was a loud thump and groans while the one stranger called out.

"This is wrong, this is wrong…! This is wrong, wrong, wrong! WRONG ME WRONG ME WRONG MY BRAINS OUT!" Before the ground seemed to shake loudly, and spike just shook his head and went to what he was doing. He motioned over some as he felt the girls tackle him and there at that moment, he went into an orgy of unrequited lust, and passion. The girls straddling him each holding him down Rarity over his hard throbbing cock, No it was Silvia looking like Rarity but she smelled like Rarity looked like rarity even sounded like her;

"Hmm are you ready Darling, cause I'm gonna make you a man." As she pushes down, and Spike moaned hard at how hot she was so tight so good. Spike wanted her so badly as he thrust his hips. His hands were held on as he felt his fingers forced into the Fluttershy and Pinkies pussies they felt so warm, while he felt his fingers moving pushing into as he fingered them and looking up Applejack was placing her pussy against his mouth and she said to him. "Have a taste of these Apples." And Spike would do so beginning to lick her. Spike growled more pushing his hips more as he took a taste and sure enough it was how he's imagined it did taste like apples, and it tasted pretty good. His hips thrust harder.

Rarity moaned harder, while she was taking Spikes hard throbbing cock. She would ride him nice and fast. Her hips grinding against him as Spike would begin fucking faster, His eyes closed as he felt her tight pussy it felt almost virgin like as it was bringing him over the edge. Nothing would stop him. As he thrust faster and harder. Spike felt his body tense up under the mare bounces his brain felt like it was close to exploding as he exclaimed;

"I'm gonna cum!" And as he finished those words, he released his first load into a woman ever and watched as Rarity, screamed in her own orgasm delight. Though it wouldn't be long before she would begin glowing slowly turning back to her Silvia form, and the others of his friends vanished without a trace.

"Wow master that was great but you still have a lot of work to do before your amazing." But before Spike could respond she kissed him with passion that seemed to last for a good minute, before whispering and saying, "It's nothing wrong it's your first time, You'll improve. And happy birthday."

"Thank you."

The rest of the day seemed calming though beside the other room with loud grunting and screaming from two others, though Spike didn't care him, and Silvia spent some time, and slowly. Spike considered this the best birthday ever. Though what happens next that's a story for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's I wanted to thank you for all the attentions, I never really expected this to be featured or so much like for it. I also want to thank Rondome18 Who commissioned the creation of this second chapter, who knows I've got some idea's of what could happen though if you want to commission me it'll help get these stories out faster, and you can control how it goes in some ways, and who Spike could be. If you want to contact me Pm me here or on discord my Discord user is Mr. Midnight  
#7982 and my discord channel is /ypfeS7U

It was the next morning, Everything seemed like a complete dream for Spike. His head felt heavy, as he groaned slowly. Though as he tried turning to his side just to sleep just a little bit longer. He found that he couldn't There was a mass on his lower half. He felt his eyes open wide as he looked down at the bottom half of his body. There he saw his blankets in a different shape from how it normally would look when he woke up. And he felt a hard gasp, as he realized his member was being sucked on.

Spikes only reaction to this was quickly grabbing the sheet covers and looking down. There he saw a gorgeous mare, looking up at him with a half-cocked smile, with his cock in her mouth. Spike felt a moan escape his lips as he watched her pull away from his hardening cock and said with that seductive tone;

"Well good morning master. Did you sleep well?"

Spike kept the look of confusion plastered on his face, as the memories of yesterday morning came to him. It seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks; "Y-Yesterday, it wasn't a dream it was all real!" He felt a shock on his face. Silvia seemed to roll her eyes to it, though while she did that. Spike noticed her gently stroking his cock her hands with firm yet at the same time soft on the member.

"Yes Master, everything happened for real. I promise you." She moved in closer and gave him a kiss, it was calming, yet sensual with great passion to it as shared by those who were lovers. Spike returned the favor as he returned the kiss, and soon her tongue pushed into his as their tongues fought for dominance. It seemed to last for a good minute before they separated. Spike breath was heavy. He then asked;

"Why me?" It was a good question something he never really got an answer for. How did he become this beautiful Genies Master, and was given this much power? Silvia just smiled some seeming to be rather patient with her young, all be it, Naïve master.

"When you rubbed the lamp, you freed me from my prison and took the role as my master. Now I am bound to you for life, to satisfy all your carnal desires."

"Speaking of the lamp where is it?" He turned his head around looking for the golden lamp, though found it nowhere in sight, It was just gone. "Look around your hand Master." Spike did as he was told and looked down and saw on his middle finger a golden band with a red Ruby. Admittingly it looked rather tasty, where he just wanted a small nibble.

"Wait this is the lamp?" Spike exclaimed asking still surprised. Spike tried removing the ring from his finger but found that he was unable to remove the ring, each time he did the stone glowed, and pulled itself back;

"I'm sorry I should've told you, but you won't be able to remove it. I am forever bound to you and the lamp will leave you once you die." Spike was shocked with just the clear knowledge of that, as he looked to her;

"So, I'm unable to wish you free." Silvia shook her head though Spike gasped remembering where her hand was as she stroked faster.

"It's beyond my power, but also considering how you were last night I think you wouldn't want to get rid of me." She chuckled some. Spike moaned more as he felt precum slipping out of his cock, and whispered;

"Oh, sweet Celestia." His eyes closing as he felt himself becoming putty in her hands once again. Soon an idea came to mind as he thought of it and asked;

"S-Silvia? Did you cum when we had sex?" It was a deep question and Spike felt his cheeks glowing bright red. Though She Looked at him, and much to his dismay she shook her head.

"I'm sorry master, But I can't lie to you, but I didn't. But it's Ok I understand." There was a wave of anger in Spike mind as he thought;

' _Spike you're a stupid fuck you're being selfish!'_ This beautiful mare who is basically bounded to him against her will it seemed at least in Spikes eyes He didn't want to be a selfish lover. He's heard from Rarity, about how she hated it how one of her lovers wouldn't last long and just came and went off it made her feel like trash like she was just a toy. Spike wouldn't be one of those selfish bastards.

"Silvia s-stop!' He statured out as he watched the Genie continue with her work;

"What was that master?" She said almost playfully, and Spike remembered he had to make a wish easily.

"Silvia, I wish for you to stop stroking my cock." It was like that Silvia stopped looking frustrated by that, She seemed like she was having fun stroking the drakes hard throbbing cock. Though Spike looked to her simply and thought of the only thing he could do. He remembered something that he once heard when he was nosing around when Twilight was hosting a sleepover at one point. Talking about how the girls wouldn't mind if their Coltfriend needed to eat them out occasionally, and just lay them down.

"Silvia I wish for you to lay back so I can… eat you out." He closed his eyes wondering how the genie would react, though there was a second od silence as Spike heard her fingers snapping and said in a seductive tone. "Bon appetite, master." Her voice gave off a small prance accent. Though spike opened his eyes and looked towards her and his eyes turned into dinner plates. Silvia was laying back her eyes on him with a seductive tone, as she was nibbling her pinkie finger.

She just watched him with a long smile as her legs were spread wide apart. Spike simple looked down seeing her pussy exposed to him. He gulped some and watched it. It was so nice looking small and pink. Spike could feel his mouth watering as he moved down nearly crawling over to her. His tongue slowly moves down extending in length with the nature of his dragon form. Getting closer, Spike pushed his head down between her legs, and his tongue landed against her slit, and he slowly gave it a long lick.

"Ohhh, master." Silvia moaned from just that. Her hands reached over caressing her breast. Her fingers moved around playing with her nipples as she watched her master licking her pussy. Spike pulled his tongue for a minute though once hearing her moan. Spike than gulped, he felt a small bit of courage rush through him as he pushes his tongue against her and began giving it another lick. Slowly moving up he began to taste her.

Silvia pussy was hot and wet. His tongue lapping up her juices. Soon Spike felt his tongue being pulled in pushing down he tried fighting it though, after a second, he just went with it. As he listened to the genie's moans and cries for more. Spike began closing his eyes at this point. His tongue flicked back and forth going up and down. Silvia seemed to be enjoying herself as she began moaning out louder;

"Mmhm Master keep going, it feels so nice." Her breath was heavy, as Spike felt her legs wrapping around his head holding him down. There was no way he could get away. Spike would only moan more feeling himself getting more excited. Spike's tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it began swirling around in circles going clockwise, at first then going counter-clockwise. Though as he pushed it in deeper, he felt his tongue barely moving. It seemed like her pussy was getting tighter.

"Right there, just to the left keep going." Silvia's voice seemed to be getting louder her hips bucking into spikes face and he did what he was told and began moving to the left his tongue going faster it felt like a corkscrew at this point, but she seemed to be enjoying this her legs tightening, as she suddenly began screaming;

"OH fuck!"

Her pussy got tight around spike tongue as it convulsed on him, and she began Cumming. Her pussy juice covered around spikes tongue, as he lapped it up slowly. Silvia's legs had finally released her grip from spikes head. As she gave him a long smile. Spike would pull away from her hot pussy, as he felt himself having a long grin on his face as she was delicious, She tasted like the rarest of gemstones. A fire ruby.

"Master, now that was exhilarating." Silvia simple stated her hand reaching down caressing the dragon's cheek. Spike could only smile without a problem his cheeks seemed red but somehow, he was enjoying this. Though soon his stomach began growling. It seemed like he was hungry for something else. And not just for Silvia there. Silvia gave a chuckle and said; "Oh wasn't my pussy enough for you need more?"

Spike laughed at just the small bit of snark though responded; "How about we get some breakfast." Spike pulled away some and began getting dress mainly some sweat pants and a long sleep shirt.

"Come on let's get something to eat I'll lead you to the kitchen." Silvia nodded before snapping her finger again. Though Spike didn't look back not thinking much about it as he leads her straight to the kitchen figuring he'd make them something rather simple. Walking in there Spike saw starlight standing right in front of the oven cooking and whistling away, she was wearing an apron and not much else. When she looked over and saw Spike simply saying;

"Morning Spike, you have fun last night?" She seemed too cheerful so happy as she gave a small laugh and there Spike felt confused.

"Starlight are you feeling ok?"

"Oh, I'm just great, heh I thought I saw you in your room doing something, but I can't really remember anything. Oh, By the way, have you met my know friend Doctor."

Spike turned his head and there he was a stallion with Ginger fur and ginger hair, wearing a green bow tie. As he had the biggest shit eaten grin on his face as he looked off into space.

"Yeah, I know he's been like that last night, I ran into him and for some reason, we just had some fun, but after a few hours of us being intimate he just glowed bright and next thing I knew he looked like this Its kind of hot."

The Doctor just sat there smiling more mind lost and Spike snapped his finger in front of his face though he didn't respond he even waved his hand and the Doctor only said;

"Best regeneration ever."

Starlight just continued humming as she walked back towards the two and said, "Well doctor I'll have to give you seconds of last night tonight." Spike didn't know what happened next though he watched that stallion shake his head like no tomorrow while scarfing down the pancakes. He was beginning to think Starlight was messing with magic again. But at this moment he didn't really care. Besides, the guy seems happy.

"So… Who's your friend there?" Starlight asked hip bumping spike as she placed a couple of pancakes on his face, and spike looked over and surprised saw Silvia walking into the kitchen at this point wearing a black G-string, and one of his power pony shirts, that barely fit on her.

"U-Um This is Silvia she's my friend." Spike tried telling starlight, while she looked over to the girl. "Huh, Maybe I did imagine last night happening." She spoke as she grabbed another plate and walked off some down to the other side of the room. Silvia walked over swaying her hips sitting down by spike and took one look at the Doctor;

"Wow, she really did a number on him didn't she?" Before giving a giggle and gave spike a small pat on the shoulder. Spike looked at her confused; "Wait what do you mean she did a number on him how would you know?"

"You wished for is master, and I made it happened to remember you wished for her to have distracted her for the time being." And well he just happened to walk in. Like I said master, my wishes are designed for pure sex and lust. So, any wish will result in that or pleasure."

Spike just looked at her some and realized he had done that to the man, and just watched as he seemed to be managing to move and eat some of his own pancakes going after it like it was the last meal he'd ever have.

"I'll have to try and remember that more in the future," Spike muttered since he didn't want to accidentally cause something horrible to happen. Though he wasn't sure what it could be. But knowing his luck at times. It would happen. Oh well, that would be Future Spikes problem.

"Master we might have to go out and get me some clothes sometime soon." Spike looked back a piece of pancake hanging from his lips as he asked in a muffled tone; "Mmwhymmm?"

Silvia smirked some and moved over and took a piece of his pancake from his lip giving him a slight kiss as she chewed on it.

"Cause master, If you want me to leave the castle, I need clothes or have laws changed and walking around naked become legal, cause if you want, I can always be naked." She smirked some Though spike began choking down on his food some,

"Cough-Cough Wait?! Can't you just create your own clothes I've seen you do it before."

"Oh yes but those were lingerie Clothes those are all I can really make. It's beyond my power to make rather normal clothes. Plus, by the Genie code, You as the master must provide for me, the basic needs shelter, food, and clothing."

"I've really got to look into that genie code and find out more." He suddenly felt a hand on his groin and a small purring;

"Oh, you'll find out more in time I'm sure of it." Spike looked at her some and groaned though would quickly move over and taking her hand off his crotch some said; "How about we try and get you some nice clothes first then we can… Do that ok?"

Silvia only nodded some and muttered. "Oh, of course, Master, we'll definitely have time for more of that." There was a wink in her eyes, and Spike couldn't help but think; _'She's incorrigible.'_

"Well how about we get you some Clothes I know twilight got some Clothes that might be able to fit you." He would look over staring at her large perky breast that was at least twice twilight's breast size. _'Hopefully.'_

Somehow it managed to fit her all be it. The shirt was rather tight, though it fit her enough that she could still feel a little bit comfortable. There wasn't much to leave for the imagination, as Spike could see Silvia cleavage. "Hmm Master, do you like what you see?" She muttered with a snarky smile, giving him a smack on the ass.

"O-Oh yeah, well we better get going Rarity's place isn't far, and I'm sure she'll make you something great."

"Hmm, I hope so, Though hopefully its something a bit sexy," Spike nodded and moved following her while keeping a small eye on her firm ass. "Yeah." The two proceeded to head right out of the castle. Spike and she began walking through the town of ponyville, passing by others, Silvia seemed to have her arms around Spike hanging off him some, giving a smile. Though Spike could feel eyes wondering right on them. Even noticing the dirty glare some of the men gave him, and the enviously look that the mares gave Silvia, it was clear some of them were jealous, of her fine beauty. Though Silvia acted like she didn't notice this.

Though it seemed like the next oddity that came off this had been when they passed right by sugar cube corners. Silvia was the first one to notice this as she pointed it out;

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Spike had to look over just to see it but there it was, Sugar cube corners had been packed. It was filled to the brink and people were surrounding the place.

"I honestly have No idea, though maybe we should check it out," Spike responded as he felt concern worrying about Pinkie. Who knows what kind of trouble she could've gotten herself into that resulted in this mob? Though Spike just felt curious. So, the two turned away from going to Rarity's and headed to the bakery.

Moving through the crowd was easier said than done, but after a good few minutes of prying and pushing through them but they had finally made it inside. The issue was the inside of the building was just as crowded almost as much as outside, Silvia was even beginning to look pale from just how crazy the place was;

"Holy fuck What's going on?" She had basically asked Spike, as he looked back

"I honestly have no idea" Though literally a few seconds later, their answers where met with a large Banner over the store that said;

'Come on and try our special Rainbow cupcakes, You'll have a gay old time.'

"HI GUYS!" Suddenly popping out of nowhere a pink woman appeared basically out of nowhere giving her long smiling expression. It didn't even take Spike a second to recognize who it was. It was the one the only Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie was a what most stallions would describe as extra thick she was short standing a good 5'5 and slightly pudgy with plump hips, giving a sexy ass. Though what most people noticed had been her plump breast, that seemed firm, and just the right size matching her body. They gave a slight sag from their rather interesting size, as they looked like Melons. There were times Spike noticed that she'd never really worn a bra, which just seemed to match her unbound personality.

"Hey Pinkie, um what's going on?" There Pinkie just gave a smile and just began rambling;

"OH, IT'S JUST THE UNVEILING OF MY NEWEST CREATION THE RAINBOW CUPCAKES! DON'T WORRY THOUGH IT'S NOT ACTUALLY MADE RAINBOW DASH THOUGH THERE AREPEOPLEWHOACTUALLY ASSUME IT IS." The way she was talking seemed to speed up as words mixed together as the second's role, some and they barely understood what she said. Pinkie would soon look over seeing Silvia, and at this point, she might've had another freakout, though she smiled some and said;

"Oh, Hello there! welcome to Ponyville, I'll have to do your welcome party later but I'm so swamped!" She might've moved onwards to the back, but she seemed to fall over;

"On second thought I think I might need to take a break or two." Her head landing down on the ground though Spike looked over worried for his Bubbly friend never seeing her like this. He decided to help her. He reached over and grabbed one side of her. Silvia the other as they walked over to the back. Everyone calling out though Spike had to call out to them;

"It's going to be a while, if your patient just sits back and relax if not come back later~" Some left and some stayed, at least those willing to be patient. Though there were some complaints and grumbles about it all. Spike really didn't care at all. They rested Pinkie onto a chair right by the oven.

"Pinkie what happened? I don't think I've ever seen you like this before." Pinkie took in a deep breath, almost sounding like a vacuum cleaner for a second as she sucked all the air in and exclaimed;

"It might've been the fact I've been working none stop for the last few days, I had a bunch of birthday parties, bachelorette parties, and Shining armor had this cake made for his Motherfuckers society, though I recommended calling it milf club he didn't get it." Her head went down.

"It's kind of sounds like she just pushed herself too far and wore herself out." Silvia commented, patting Pinkie shoulder; "You really should calm yourself down your only one. " Spike's hand shot right at her mouth before she could finish what she said. The last time someone said she was only one person it didn't end well… For anyone. Though Silvia looked confused, Though just decided to stay out of it she was sure her master would explain this to her later maybe.

"Pinkie you really should relax some I mean you can only do so much," Spike said trying to think of something to say though as he pulled his hand away from Silvia, he had an idea. He was sure it would work out, as he looked over to the Genie.

"Hey Silvia, I wish Pinkie had more energy for the rest of the day."

Surely this would work out for them what could go wrong. Silvia looked to Spike with a smirk some and said;

"Well As you wish."

"Wait what are you guys talking about wishes Oh is she a- "Before Pinkie could finish her sentence, she felt a quick rush of energy run right through her like she'd eaten over a thousand cupcakes at once her batteries were fully charged.

"Oh, wowiwozards!" She felt herself bursting from the chair with a gust of pink smoke surrounding her. Spike felt himself coughing hard as he fanned the smoke off.

"Oh wow, I didn't think that would work. Did You turbocharge her?" There was a minute pause as Spike tried to figure out where Pinkie had gone too, and that was when he heard this.

"Ohhhh, Spike." He turned his head around at first expecting to see Silvia especially with the seductive tone, but it seemed the genie had vanished. No standing there was Pinkie, She looked at him with a deep seductive smile, She began walking towards him just watching him hungrily He didn't know If this was a good thing or a bad thing. With each step she took, her hand fiddled with the buttons of her top, though clearly failing to get it to come on. She seemed to have enough of fidgeting and blatantly ripped it off, Buttons spitting and flying all over the place. Spike had to dodge one of those little bullets of plastic.

They're seeing the Pink wild mare topless Spike reacted the same way anyone would His jaw dropped down to the ground in a near-cartoonish manner, and his tongue rolling on the ground with it.

"Hmm, So Silly Spike but that's my shtick." Her hand reaching down and physically picking up the fallen jaw and pushing it back into place.

"You know Spike, I feel so bound up with energy, I really feel like I could bounce all around. It wouldn't be good for me to have too much while I'm working maybe you can help me burn some off." Pinkie seemed odd for a second while she said that, though She moved licking his neck going up his cheek. This brought a cold shudder over the Drake as he felt a twinge of excitement.

"Oh, wowzards Spike Is there a party cannon in your pocket or you happy to see me." She added with a small giggle, as spike felt her hand right up against him. This nearly caused him to jump as he groaned more.

' _Hmm she's having fun now isn't she master?'_ Silvia's voice echoed in his head for a small minute, and Spike tried looking around seeing where She was though Pinkie held him there as she felt him over.

"Hmm Going somewhere, Spike? We haven't even done anything yet. I got a very special Party for just the two of us, I've been waiting to give you." Spike soon felt her hand reaching over and unbuttoned his pants and before he knew it. Those pants were tossed to the other side of the Kitchen.

"My, my Spike you've been hiding this big boy from us. If I knew that, I'd probably have pulled you in the back for some more fun." She feels down to her knees.

"Pinkie there's people out there." Pointing towards the back where everyone else was waiting for them, and he had a feeling the walls weren't as thick as Pinkies thighs.

"Hehe Don't worry about it Spike I've got something special for you just relax," Spike grunted more, as he couldn't help but become erected Pinkies hands were so soft and stroking the base. It just felt nice. But he watched as she moved in closer placing his cock right between those pillows, she called breast. Spike hadn't expected it though he couldn't fight it.

It seemed like he didn't have much of a choice. As he looked down watching her begin to smash her tits around his cock. They felt so good so warm around his member and then she began moving them back and forth easily jerking him. Spike had to reach over and cover his mouth resisting the urge to moan out loud with so many people in just the other room, and if the cakes walked in oh boy. But he felt so much pleasure, he didn't think he'd ever truly go back to using his hands again. She only kept going faster and faster, Spike watched his cock head vanish only to reappear. But when Spike thought it couldn't get better it did.

Pinkie doing what she did best, surprising him as she moved down and began wrapping her mouth around his cock head sucking him, all the while her firm breast stroking him. Spike was almost there as he felt his hands reach over pushing through that mound of hair and pushing her down as he grunted;

"G-Gonna cum!" Which he did release ropes of cum down into her mouth as he gave her the cream filling. Pinkie smirked some as she lapped up his love juices.

"Mm, so good taste like frosting. Though We're not done yet Spikey Wikey." Teasing him some with his old nickname. She got back on her feet and pulled his hand as she said, "Come on let's go over here." Pointing off ahead of here. Though spike was confused looking that way,

"Where at."

"That wall silly it's my favorite." Pinkie answered with a smirk, though Spike seemed confused.

"But it's just a wall why is it your favorite."

"Because Spike it's the fourth wall, now let's break it." And basically threw him into it. Leaving a loud bang. He was sure others could hear it. Though at the point he didn't care and neither did Pinkie. They moved over to the fourth wall and pinkie just laid her back against it, her legs beginning to spread some while giving a cute wiggle. Spike began licking his lips as he grabbed her by the hips and using all his strength, began lifting the pink mare up.

"Hmm stick that big baster and put it right in me." She muttered talking dirty, Spike groaned hard, as Silvia laughed some. Spike began to dive his cock into her sugar cave. Spike gasped, her pussy was so hot so tight. Even tighter than Silvia. As he pushed in barely able to get his cock inside her but still, he persisted, till he got the whole member in. He would then proceed to pull back leaving only his cock head in and began thrusting back and forth. Slow at first but getting faster, and faster.

"OH, keep going faster, faster Spike." Pinkie moaned faster, pushing against him her legs wrapping around the dragon, as he groaned more, with haste, as he fucked her as fast as he could. The sound of their body hit each other clapping, as he grunts more.

Pinkies breathing seems to get heavy. For a second Spike couldn't help but think that her eyes had turned into the shapes of hearts in the irises. Spike grunted harder feeling his cock being squeezed, as Pinkies hot pussy tighten;

"Oh god, Pinkie I feel like I'm being sucked into you. Fuck I'm so close."

"Don't worry Spike it's definitely not one of those stories. Ohh Gonzonga! I'm about to cum to" Though Spike didn't have time to think or even get what she was trying to say. He just kept fucking her harder, and harder. Just to try and keep himself moving as he groaned. "Fuck Pinkie I'm gonna cum, I can't hold it back!" He felt himself screaming some though quickly before doing remembering all the people out there, pushes his head down into Pinkie shoulder and her hands shot down holding his head there.

"Hmm cum for me Spike, fill me up with that cream filling you've got in there." She smirked and Spike grunted hard, He couldn't hold back he couldn't Pinkie felt so good her pussy tightening up around him, and he finally blew his load.

"I'm CUMMING!" they both exclaimed. And Spike began filling her up with ropes upon ropes of cum. The young drake didn't expect that he'd release so much after all he'd done before.

Spike panted hard looking to Pinkie with a smile as he gasped; "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." As he began pulling down letting Pinkie get back on her feet.

"Hmm nether did eye but damn we made a hell of a cream pie." Spike would proceed to hear a loud groan from how bad that pun was, it had obviously who it had been since it was from Silvia, who had reappeared.

"Hmm, it seems like you had some fun you two. Though Pinkie should you get ready to go back to work your break is over."

Pinkie who had managed to put some pants on gasped in surprised and said; "Your right! I got to get back to work! SO many ponies to make happy!" She basically screamed and ran out there, wearing only pants. She forgot her shirt. Spike would than hearing loud cheering and howling through those coming from random stallions.

Spike just looked down at her shirt, before back to Silvia, Looking over to his genie he couldn't help but ask;

"Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I was watching having so much fun, heh you two where so damn hot fucking in public basically." Giving a small wink as she licked her some cream she had on her finger, getting a taste.

"Hmm, it is some good Cream for that Pie." And laughed though Spike only groaned;

"Come on we should really go and get you some Clothes. Plus, I think I might have some questions to ask you about what just happed"

"I'll gladly answer them master."

"Will you please just call me Spike.? At least in public Silvia."

"Of course, Spike." Silvia chuckled some before handing him his shirt. The two would proceed to walk out of sugar cube corners. The place seemed to be booming with business, now that Pinkie was back. The two would make their way off to Rarities.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike and Silvia had been walking through town at this point. Spike began to feel worn out from all the sex he had with Pinkie. His balls feeling drained. Silvia walking right next to him. As they moved on going through the marketplace, Spike soon had a thought that came to him.

"Hey Silvia, what happened back there, Pinkie just basically jumped me after I wished that she had more energy, I mean I figured maybe she'd get horny but… I never saw her like this before."

Spike was beginning to feel rather curious, still not fully knowing the extent of Silvia power. What could the Genie do? Silvia wrapped her arm around spike shoulder some as they walked on, seems like a normal almost everyday couple. While she began explaining.

"Well, Spike you wished for her to have more energy so that she could last the day. Now While I'm able to do that, yes I still have to be bound by the Genie code, and since I follow the category of Servant Sex genie. While I perform this, She basically would need to have sex at least once otherwise the wish would reverse itself and she would've passed out from exhaustion. She didn't have much of a choice."

Spike almost stopped right in his tracks when she heard this. Silvia following the same as she seemed confused but spike only looked at her with shock. Like something had hit him like a ton of bricks, with a thought coming to mind.

"Wait you mean, she didn't have a choice, she was basically forced to have sex with me… Oh god, I think I might need to sit down." Which Spike proceeded to do. He moved over to a wall by some random building he didn't know which one and proceeded to sit down, his mind racing as Silvia say by him some and looked utterly confused by this;

"Is something wrong Spike… Master?" She couldn't help but feel concern for Spike. He looked devastated, and she felt back. She didn't know if she did something wrong? Had it been something she said though Spike took in a deep breath. Muttering;

"I-I raped Pinkie Pie." His voice was stuttering some as he seemed to have trouble finding the right words. Silvia had a shocked look on her face and moved in closer to Spike saying;

"Spike No- No you didn't Rape Pinkie."

"B-But she was forced to have sex with me? I basically made her with just a wish. I'm a horrible Dragon." Spike couldn't help but feel down, the sure thought of this making some pony do something against their will was a nightmare, and just the idea that he did this made him feel like the scum of Equestria.

"Spike I Promise you on Genies Honor, you didn't Rape Pinkie she wanted it." When Spike heard that he felt confused and looked back up to Silvia some, as he was the one who had to ask.

"How do you know? How do you know she wanted to just have sex with me, and not cause I basically forced a wish on her!"

Silva seemed to be annoyed for a minute, as she snapped her finger and Spikes head turned right around almost by force as she pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. She was sure that he'd snap out of it. Which it worked as he spent a few seconds returning the kiss. For a minute their tongue had battled for dominance.

When they pulled away. The two walking trying to head off to Rarity's Hopefully without distractions, though as they walked on Spike couldn't help but think about what Silvia had told him, there were some things that he thought of though if she was telling him the full truth and not lying. Spike kinda wanted to test this out seeing if it's actually true. They walked down the dirt path arm, to arm just giving a smile.

Though Spike's plan came to mind when he then saw off in the distant. a pair of mares sitting there just relaxing one a mint green with large firm breast with short hair the other a fine ass with purple and pinkish. The two were Bonbon and Lyra. They seemed to be sitting back with not a care in the world either.

Now there had been a rumor, in this small town that the two were into each other. Though never admitting it. But everyone in the town had basically called bullshit on them, they're just friends. The way they glanced at each other when the other was looking. How they talked, sounding like they were flirting.

Basically, if those two weren't into each other than Spike was a Diamond Dogs uncle. Spike couldn't help but have a perverted smile. Besides, it wouldn't hurt anyone, especially if what he correct in his guess reached over and gave Silvia ass a quick pinch catching her attention;

"Mhmm, Spike, is there something you want?" Giving him a sly grin, wondering what had brought on even this small bit of Bravery, as she was ready to hear what her master, might desire. Looking at him, she could tell it was especially going to be pervy. Spike took in a deep breath when he gave her the answer.

"Yes, Silvia you see those two mares over there?"

It took a minute but she saw the two mares, and giving a smile, somewhat getting an idea about what her master might've had in mind;

"Oh, yes Ma- I mean Spike I do, I'm guessing you have a wish in mind?" Spike didn't have to look back to feel the hot perverted grin forming over the nymphomaniac face

"Hmm yes, I wish the two of them would finally reveal they're true feelings to each other. Do what they truly desire to the other." Silvia couldn't help but give a laugh exclaiming;

"One fulfilling one's desire wish cumming right on up master, Pun intended!" As she snapped her finger. Granting Spikes wish. Now all he had to do was stand back and watch. Lyra and Bon Bon sat there looking off to the distant if Spike was any closer, He might've heard the conversation while Lyra was looking down at her hands;

"You know Bon Bon I wonder what life would be like if we had hooves?"

"We'd probably just be doing this but you'd be asking how life would be like if we had hands."

"Hmm yeah, your Probably right Bon Bon."

Lyra would glance over eyeing her 'Best Friend'. But as soon as she did that something happened. her heart began racing faster, her mind going a little light as something in her head was telling her.

[i]'Go for it!'[/i]

'But I can't she doesn't feel the same way, we're just friends?'

[i]'Do not be a pussy Lyra get that hot Pussy!' [/i]Her Inner Alicorn screamed out, Lyra needed to remember to throw those stupid books out, as she realized she called this little voice an Inner Alicorn. But somehow Lyra was feeling compelled to follow this voice it demanded it wanted her.

"B-Bon Bon?" Lyra said her voice stuttering when she looked over to her friend. It would take a minute before.

"Yeah, Lyra?" Bonbon took a second looking back at her friend. As Bonbon looked over to Lyra a woman she considered her best friend for the longest time. She looked into the mint green mares eyes. Then the two would keep a long pause as they seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. It seemed like it lasted for an eternity.

Spike and Silvia would stand there for a good minute;

"Silvia are they doing ok? They're just kind of sitting there, staring at each other. Did the wish not work?" Silvia who seemed almost confused as Spike was just stood there;

"Well yes it should be working I don't see why not, I figured they'd be-"

Before Silvia could even finish what she was going to say Lyra and Bonbon just jumped at each other and went at it like a couple of dogs in heat. Spike didn't even have time to realize what was going on. All he could see was the two mares, Locking lips furiously arms wrapping around as Bonbon pulled herself on top of Lyra. The Mint mare not resisting, as she seemed to be trying to slip off Bonbons top;

"Oh there they go, and wow, they've must've been really needing this!" Silvia exclaimed wishing her master would wish up a camera, This would definitely be a pic she'd love to save for later. They continued watching as Lyra and Bonbon began to rip and pull their clothes off. It was clear that they weren't going to stop. As Lyra had managed to pull Bonbon off shirt off exposing her purple bra that hid little to the imagination.

"Hmm my, Spike This is definitely going to be a fun wish, You definitely made a good one, Spike."

Silvia smirked nudging Spike on the shoulder. Though this seemed to catch Spike attention waking him up from reality. While looking over to the two Mares, close to having a rough, passionate form of lovemaking. Though maybe it would end in a wild fuck. Spike finally realized the situation and everyone gathering around. All eyes were on the two hot and bothered mares and Spike doing the only thing that would prevent the two from going to jail for indecent exposure.

"Silvia I wish they were back at their home to continue this wild fucking." Silvia felt a small urge of annoyance that her master had cut away on the fun but was compelled to do so.

"Fine master."

Snapping her fingers together one last time the two mares in the throws of hot passion vanished. The stallions watching groaned in frustration, some of them tried walking away trying to hide their obvious bulges. Spike somehow couldn't help but laugh seeing this. It was interesting though his genie gave him that look. The look of annoyance that had basically said [i]"You owe me buster." [/i]

"Fine, fine let's get going, the boutiques not that far away," Spike exclaimed with a small smirk as he reached over grabbing Silvia ass some though she gave a chuckle.

"You're so lucky you're cute, and I'm not allowed to use my magic without your permission otherwise."

She gave a small bit of a laugh and using what she could use in terms of magic planting images of Spike tied to the bed with Silvia standing over him with a strap-on. Spike couldn't help shuddering some. Feeling both nervous yet at the same time slightly aroused by the thought.

"We'll discuss that later ok." He muttered and with Silvia giving a goofy smile they walked off they were almost at the store.

Carousel Boutique stood up there graciously there, for a good minute. As Spike looked up towards them for a good time, as Spike lead the way. As he took Silvia there for a good minute. Silvia looked at the place not seem that impressed by the place for a moment, though Spike, would motion over knocking on the door.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique. I'm sure that we'll find you something extra nice here." Spike would continue knocking on the door for a good minute or two. Though he would find that the door remained closed.

"Huh, normally Rarity opened the door by now."

The door eventually opened but much to Spikes dismay, Rarity wasn't the one to open the door. Instead who opened the door was none other than Sweetie Belle. The young Unicorn stood there with a bright smile her hair seems like a mess as she stared at Spike with those mesmerizing green eyes. She seemed to be adjusting the t-shirt that looked rather small on her with her slightly larger than the average breast.

Compared to the other members of the CMC Sweetie Belle was busty in her small group while Applebloom had been the more in the rear, in terms. Of but Size and Scootaloo was middle of the road. So looking at her, it seemed almost like the shirt she was wearing was tighter, as it molded down to her frame. Silvia couldn't help but chuckled some as it was clear that Sweetie Belle had forgotten to put on a bra.

The young Jailbait must've been in a hurry to get dress, and down here. Silvia had only noticed this thanks to the fact that She could clearly see Sweetie Belle's nipples poking against the fabric. It was very unladylike.

"Oh, hello Spike it's so good to see you here. Is there something I can do for you?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed seemingly so excited just to see the Drake, Though from how it looked like she might've even been blushing slightly. But for Spike, it seemed clear that he didn't notice even a small bit of How Sweetie was acting.

"Oh, nothing much Sweetie Belle. I've got to ask though Is your Rarity here? My new friend here is looking for some clothes here... She kinda lost hers." It was a lie though nothing big, Spike wasn't really going to be able to explain that Silvia didn't come with cloths. That would be something hard to even tell her.

Sweetie Belle looked over to Silvia, and almost without saying a work, Sweetie looked slightly green with envy as she noticed the genies natural beauty. She soon looked over to Spike some and giving that warm smile as nothing had happened;

"I'm Sorry Spike but Rarity had to go up to her shop In Manehatten for some important business." Spike seemed to have a slightly depressed look. Though he quickly changed his expression before anyone noticed. While trying to give a smile;

"Well ok, though Like I said we need to just get Silvia here some new clothes, just some t-shirts, pants-"

"A New Bra." Silvia said with a small snicker, though stopped when Sweetie Belle gave her a jealous look, as she was quiet comparing her own breast against this new 'rival'. Sweetie Belle would take a minute as she took a deep breath.

"Well, It shouldn't be a problem I've been helping out. So come on in quickly." Sweetie Belle opened the door as Spike, and Silvia walked inside. The inside of the Boutique seemed to be the same as it had always been. Nothing ever truly changing, just the long moment with different clothes hanging up on the racks. Silvia walked over examining the clothes around the place seeing what there was. Spike just standing around just getting comfy for a good minute.

Sweetie Belle just relaxing some simply side glancing at Spike trying not to be noticed but with how her hands were crossing under her breast trying to make them even bigger than they were to get Spike to look at her. "So Spike... How did you meet your friend?" Sweetie said swaying her hips seeming to get closer to Spike for a good second.

Spike not thinking much though an excuse of how he met Silvia, he didn't know how anyone would actually react to him saying; [i]'Oh I just rubbed a lamp, and she popped out of it turned into you, and all my friends and fucked my brains out for my first time.'[/i] It was hard to tell how the young mare would react, but the first thought of saying it like that would lead to him, getting kicked in the balls.

"Um well, we met a while back. It was the last time me, and Twi had to go to Canterlot. Yeah, that's it- We were getting coffee. I accidentally fell on her, and we became friends." Spike gave a slight laugh rubbing the back of his head for a good second, while trying to look like he was serious, instead of giving a bad, and obvious lie.

"Hmm sounds interesting Spike heh, She seems very pretty."

Sweetie commented some while looking over at the djinn, who had pulled out a few t-shirts and walked over to the two, young adults. She looked over to Spike some with a big smile and say to the drake. "Spike I think I'll get these but, I think it'll be a good idea if I try them on first." She would look over to Sweetie Belle some and asked;

"You do have a changing room right?"

Sweetie Belle seemed to take that back some and think for a good second. Though she gave a small chuckle;

"Sure thing Silvia, though It's in the back. Spike would you mind waiting here for a minute. It shouldn't take long." Sweetie Belle seemed to give a long smile. Like she was wanting this, She seemed as though she had the plan to talk to Spikes New '[i]Friend.[/i]' Spike would only give a thumbs up after all what could possibly go wrong?

"Good well it shouldn't be long come on Silvia," Sweetie explained before turning around and leading Silvia off to the back. Little did the young unicorn know. Silvia had special plans for her.


	4. Sweetie Bells Delight

Silvia and Sweetie Bell walked into the back room. Spike resting comfortably in the main hall sitting in a comfy love seat. He didn't have a care in the world. Though Sweetie Belle felt jealous about the unnaturally beautiful mare that was walking behind her.

What kind of relationship did she have with '[i]Her[/i]' Spike? She didn't know. Though as she took the woman over there when she turned around and gave a look her hand wrapped around herself tapping her foot. The room felt utterly quiet beside the two of them. Opal jumping off her perch and heading off to who knows where.

"So what if your real relationship with Spike?" Sweetie Belle askes cutting to the chase. Silvia just looking to her that calming smile. As she would think of the right answer. She just gave Sweetie Belle, that look. The look that seemed to bring a shiver down the young unicorn spine to shiver some and a small fire burning in her with slight unbridled lust. Though she didn't know why it was happening.

"Spike is my master, Sweetie Bell I serve him for all his needs." She reached over rubbing Sweetie Bell's shoulder as she moved in closer. "Though I have to ask dear what is your fixation on Master, and mine's relationship."

Sivia eyebrow raised some while watching her with a smirk just the way she looked at her gave a groan to Sweetie Bell. Her face turning slightly red, at how close this woman was coming towards her.

"N-Nothing I'm just curious, and what do you mean Master?" She seemed enamored by this and tried to figure out what was going on, Why was she acting this way? She didn't know what was going on, she felt so trapped in this situation. Though Silvia just watched her with those stunning eyes, as she felt trapped in them unable to move like some sort of magic was controlling her. She couldn't do anything, She was under her spell.

"Oh, I think you're lying honey, come on tell me the truth. It's just us girls." Her hands reached down rubbing her arm slowly as Sweetie Bell was feeling rather comfortable, for a long moment. This brought another shiver over Sweetie Bell her heart beginning to race. Though she began telling Silvia the truth.

"I've had a crush on Spike for the longest time but, I'm too afraid to tell him anything."

"Oh poor dear, There's no reason to be afraid." Silvia just gave a soft smile as she caressed Sweetie Belle's cheek causing the young mare to blush profusely.

"I'm sure that we can fix something like that sweetie." Sweetie Belle didn't know what to say or do. The only expression she could feel was confusion as she wondered what was going to happen next. That was until Silvia moved in slowly and placed her lips against the jail bait girl. Sweetie Belle was absolutely confused and surprised by this. She tried to pull away but when she did she felt the Genie wrapping her arms around her.

"Mhmm," Sweetie said as she tried fighting it. She was surprised since this had been in fact her first kiss. She wanted to scream but softly got into it and soon would return the kiss. Pushing into her giving a soft moan. Though admittedly it sounded slightly like a squeak.

It would be another few seconds before Silvia moved away pulling from the kiss with a slight smirk.

"Just enjoy yourself, You're such a beautiful mare. With such big round tits, and a fine ass like yours you could seduce have Spike all you want I don't mind sharing." She said her words so tempting. Sweetie Belle moaned more turning into jelly.

"But I'm so nervous I've never done anything like this. Plus you around how ca-"

"Don't think about it. You're sexy in your own right. Just seduce him. In Fact, just use me to seduce him. He'll love it trust me."

"But what should I do." Sweetie Belle responded looking red in the face. This was the first time she did something like. She'd never kissed a boy let alone seduced one. Silvia just watched her with those seductive eyes as she moved in closer.

"Just close your eyes take a deep breath and relax. Do what your heart says. Or should I say pussy." She snickered at that as she caressed sweetie belle's shoulders as she got closer.

[i]"Come on Sweetie do it for Spike." [/i]She thought and there she did it she moved in close pulling the Genie in for a passionate kiss their lips met as the young mare moaned with utter desire.

Sweetie Belle moved to reach her hands around cupping Silvia ass as they began grinding against each other. Silvia just moved to pull the virgin mare over as they slammed against the wall. Surely Spike must've heard that. But they didn't care.

As Sweetie Belle pulled back from the kiss she slowly reached her hands from that fine ass. She reached over grabbing the shirt she was wearing and was basically ripping it off revealing her large tits. They bounced for a minute as they were exposed to the world.

"Hmm like that like my big titties cause I know Spike loves them." She winked and moaned watching as sweetie belle moved down and placing her mouth over one of the nipples and began sucking on them. Her heart was pounding as she moved her fingers over the jailbaits mare hair as she moved her head.

Sweetie Belle continued sucking on Silvia titty. Her tongue flicking the nipple more moaning as she felt the genie move down beginning to move her hand down Sweetie's dress. The young mare moaned huskily as she felt her pussy getting wetter. Her breathing got heavier while she moved into her more, as she pulled back from the genies breast as she moaned more.

"Oh god!" Her eyes widening as she moved in as those fingers thrust in her faster, back and forth. Silvia couldn't help but find just how wet the young mare was, she gasped more as she moved closer in,

"That's it, baby, just relax and let Silvia get you nice and wet for Master." her seductive voice was so tantalizing and wanting to make sure that Sweetie Belle enjoyed every last second of this. As she gave her neck a long lick softly kissing it. as she pumped her fingers in more diligently. as she was in control of the situation. All she had to do now was call her master in just for the big event. Soon the two of them would get what they wanted, and her Master would have a big smile on his face. Everyone was going to win this. That's for sure. She raised her free hand up and let out a snapping of her finger allowing the door to open slowly giving a long creek.

Spike who was standing in the main part of the shop was waiting for Silvia. He was examining one of the racks looking at a nice little dress that had a gem. and Looking around making sure no one was looking around snatched one of the blue sapphires that were dangling close to falling off, and proceeded to give it a quick nibble and swallowed it. No one would notice, after all, and the Dragon was getting rather worn out thanks to all the exercise he'd been getting all day.

The door began creaking, which caught his attention as he suddenly smelled something.

"What the? What's that smell? It's so... sweet?" as he felt slightly called to it wanting more when he moved towards it. His heart pounding as he wanted to find out what was causing this beautiful scent. He slowly moved towards the door. The one that Silvia and Sweetie Belle walked into. As he was getting closer, Spike couldn't help but hear soft moaning, coming from the room. His heart was pounding slowly, as he was having a feeling he knew what was going on.

With Silvia, Spike had many things to expect as he pushed the door even wider. Pushing his head in he was met with the scent in full force overwhelmed with it he realized that there was more to it the scent was that of want and lust. The moaning got louder, as he looked around. Soon he saw what or rather who was making the noise.

On the other side of the room, He watched Silvia as she seemed to be grinding her hand against Sweetie Belles pussy. Sweetie Belle's eyes were closed and face seemed to have an expression of pure pleasure or want and need. Though what happened next surprised the Dragon.

"Please, Spike I want you so badly!" She moaned harder, Her hips moving Rapidly when Silvia looked up seeing Spike and giving him a luscious smile Her head moving back some, basically telling him to come in closer. While Silvia got in closer fingering faster.

"My aren't you wet, I bet Master, would love to fuck this little pussy." She chuckled some while Sweetie Belle lost in her own pleasure nodded,

"Oh yes please, I need Spikes Big cock I want him to fuck me so damn hard."

Spike did the only thing that he could do as he unzipped and got undressed before them with a small smile. As he got in closer his arms reaching around, as he just couldn't resist. He was a guy after all. His fingers caressed her breast, as Silvia kept fingering the mare Sweetie Belle was shocked as she stuttered out,

"Spike! When did you get here?" She was concerned while looking over some. Though couldn't help but give a loud moan as she felt him playing with her breast twisting and flicking her nipples as Silvia fingering her pussy as she moaned louder,

"Oh god, I'm going to cum." She called out, as she felt a small orgasm, going through her as she moaned even more as Silvia pulled her fingers out of Sweetie Belles Pussy, who gasped more feeling them leave her inside.

"Hmm Master, she's so ready for you." She winked to Spike as she moved in giving Sweetie Belle another long kiss, as Spike did everything he could not have another nose bleed. As they pulled away from their long almost teasingly overdrawn kiss. Sweetie Belle turned around in a daze, so she had to have a little help from the lovely Genie.

"Are you ready Sweetie Belle?" Spike asked being careful about it, as she just nodded. Silvia just gave a grin, and just muttered.

"Oh, she's been dying for this for a long long time Spike." She gave a smile all the while the young mare, seemed to give a nod, Though barely said a word her face was red, and Spike started to lift her up. Using his strength. Nothing more could be said as the two began to fuck. Spike thrust his hard long cock deep within the young girl moaning hard, She was so tight, she felt so amazing. While Silvia was snug and felt warm, and Pinkie pie was stretchy but had managed to constrict him with each Thrust Sweetie Belle seemed to be so tight, and perfect his cock was firmly in her.

Sweetie Belle seemed to be sinking her fingers into his back as she held on as Spike was pumping into her. Even if it was clear the two of them weren't going at full steam. The two seemed to be taking each other with everything they had on them now as Spike had basically pushed her into the wall as they pressed their lips together.

"Hmm Master, it seems like she might orgasm again." She gave a small moan if Spike looked back he would've seen her floating in the air laying back like she was in bed fingering herself profusely. From all the fucking Spike had been experiencing all day. The Genie was needing this. She wanted to fuck like there was no one's Bussiness. She just hoped her Master wasn't too tuckered out by the end of the day.

Spike would continue his thrusting moving his hips like a jackhammer as Sweetie Belle was moaning harder, her legs wrapping around the Dragons leg's as she moaned harder even calling out.

"Harder Spike, Harder! I love it so fucking much!" Though it seemed as though this was the final straw as Spike just began to cum filling her up. Sweetie Belle gasped hard,

"Fuck fuck fuck!" as she exploded for the second time, and soon unwound. The orgasm seemed to be so strong, she had passed out. Though Sweetie Belle wasn't the only one to Pass out, as Spike had gone out like a light. They laid there on the grounds of Rarity's show while Silvia watched them moaning, more enjoying what she had seen, though would continue on fapping for a good few minutes finishing as she began giving a small orgasm.

"Oh master, you shmuck How I love you, your adorable dork." as She Snapped her finger's and allowing the last of the magic she could use for the day without a Wish to Transporting her master and his newest lover off to his bedroom for the night, and began to clean

Tomorrow though should be rather interesting. as she grabbed a small broom, closing the place down for the night.

Spike grumbled in his sleep as he felt himself trying to move though found he wasn't able to move as he began opening his eyes. Spike wasn't able to remember what happened last night, but with a lack of a headache. He was pretty sure it wasn't a hangover.

He opened his eyes. Wanting to know who or what was holding him down. He had his guesses who. The lovely, and very sexy Genie Silvia. Even though he'd only known her for a few days she's made his life rather interesting.

Who he thought was in his bed was not then. No, it wasn't Silvia actually, it was Sweetie Belle. She was laying there her arms wrapped around him and was holding him tightly. He looked over watching her breast pushed into his arm. Somehow Spike couldn't help but feel excited by the sight… It was overrun with fear in dread by the realization that Sweetie Belle was laying in his bed naked.

"Rarity's going to kill me!"

"Spike, are you up there?" Spike heard Twilight calling out for.

"Shit! Forget about Rarity killing me Twilight will obliterate me!" He tried getting out of Sweetie Belle's grip. But that unicorn was holding onto him for dear life as she moaned more.

"Five more minutes." Her eyes closed tighter like she hadn't known the situation in hand. Spikes eyes widened more he was scared shitless. As he was thinking of what to do.

"Silvia? Silvia?! Are you here!" He felt his heart racing faster as suddenly the beautiful genie had appeared from nowhere before her master

"Yes master you call?" Silvia gave a small snicker as she floated around, clearly wearing a sexy maid, as she flipped some, Showing off her panties.

Spike didn't take a second, as he began making a quick wish.

"I wish Sweetie Belle was back home in her bed." Though Silvia just gave a small chuckle.

"You know i can't do that master it has to be sexual in nature, try again." she wiggled her finger, some,

"Spike, are you talking with someone?" Twilight called her voice getting closer, Spike definitely wasn't like this. Curing what seemed to be a limitation with Silvia's powers. He swears he needed to look over and try and figure out more of what he could and couldn't do. Though something came in mind.

"Fine, I wish a horny Flash Sentry was here to seduce Twilight till I can get Sweetie Belle out of here. Please tell me you can do this please!" He was pleading if he could get out of Sweetie Belles, grip he would've been on his hands and knees, to beg for mercy from the creator, or Celestia herself.

"Why of course master. It wouldn't be a problem at all." She snapped her fingers, and Spike could hear the pop, as Twilight jumped up, some saying,

"Flash what are you doing here?!" She seemed surprised by this, as she looked over to the pegasus. At least this was what Spike was imagining knowing his sister in spirit. He chuckled having a feeling she was in for a little bit of fun. Than Flash said this,

"Well, it's simply Twilight I'm here for you."

"Flash what are you doing." There was a total change in her voice as if she wasn't in the mood.

"Come on Twilight let's go to your room, maybe have some fun. You're very lovely."

"Flash how about this… No."

"Come on Twilight it'll be fun, I'm sure you'll learn something interesting."

Spike Didn't know what happened next. Or what caused it but the next thing he knew he was watching the orange pegasus, being slung right through the room, Spike watched A flash shaped image was made out of the wall, and outside. He turned looking to see a partially naked Flash Sentry, as he was standing in mid-air, Gravity finally got it's head out of its ass and did it's job. So he began to fall

"He'll be ok right?" He asked looking over to Silvia who was standing there. Somehow she managed to get ahold of a feather duster and was Dusting up some of the debree that was forming on the shelves after the Flash tossing.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but really He should've known, for a girl No means No." She giggled some though Spike was still freaking out, by this what was going to happen now. He couldn't think of any wishes, he was going to Die. The Dragon was too young to die, Hell he had so much to do with his life. As he felt time begin to slow down. There he watched Twilight poke her head out of the hole and said,

"Spike we'll have to fix this wall lat-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she looked in there, She saw Spike laying in bed, looking Naked, Silvia dusting, away while her maid outfit was riding up some showing off her firm plump ass, and Sweetie Belle somehow still Asleep through off this curled into Spike's arm, with a smile on her face.

Spike reaching over grabbing the blanket and trying to cover himself up, as the Purple Alicorn was just watching him annoyed, grouchy, and kind of confused.

"Spike what's going, On…? Sweetie Belle what are you doing here!" Twi's voice raised louder as she looked over, towards the Naked Unicorn who seemed to wake up from this of all things, as she bounced up letting go of the Dragon. She seemed to look around some like she was trying to realize what was going on, and Slowly the realization as her face was going red. She looked down and saw she was naked.

Let's just say this she didn't take it well, as she grabbed all the blankets she could and bolted out there, without a Trace, she skimmed out there. Leaving Spike in place who just sat there on his bed… With no clothes. His cock out for the world to see. Thankfully with how scared he was feeling, his cock was basically a soft noodle. Twilight just looked at this, and it was clear she wasn't having any of it.

"Spike, what's going on here?" Her tone shifted sounding almost motherly, as she looked over to see Silvia, Bending over some her butt shaking some. Clearly, she was trying to tease Spike some. The Dragon was going to need to get his revenge on her later. He was sure of that.

"Well you, see you see." He was trying to find the right words for this, as she moved over getting closer.

"Spike you better explaining this." She pointed over to Silvia now, though Spike gulped some, as he might've been adult but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of Twilight, he's seen what she could do when she was truly angry.

"Um it's a long story." Spike tried giving a pleasant smile, but it was clear that Twilight wasn't buying any of this. She reached over crossing her arms. Spike would move over, some as he reached over getting dressed. Twilight watched him as he moved over grabbing his pants. Putting them on

"I think I have all day, Please explain why it is Sweetie Belle just ran out of your room Naked? Who this woman is wearing little to nothing? Also why I walked in on Starlight Glimmer Straddling Sunburst in the Map room, and his hair is no longer Orange?"

"Wait how did Sunburst get here? Nevermind… I guess the first thing I should explain is Silvia." He pointed over to the genie who was still cleaning up some of the debris Siliva just popped her head up and gave a calming smile, while looking over to Twilight.

"Hi There, I'm Silvia." The genie smiled as she looked to her before going back to her work as she wiggled her bum for a minute. Just humming,

"Ok Spike who's this Silvia than." SHe asked calmly seeming more relaxed as the Dragon was standing there no longer completely naked.

"Well Twilight you see she's a genie, that I accidentally released from a Lamp Celestia gave me on my birthday…"

Twilight stood there stunned before giggling. Than that giggling turned into a hard laugh as she was holding her sides,

"Spike, that's very funny but you know there's no such thing as Genies."

Silvia just looked over at her some and gave a smirk and joke,

"Oh yes, say's the Alicorn princess to the dragon. Compared to me My kind so doesn't exist." She walked over some and with a snap of her fingers, her clothes began to change looking more like a filly scout uniform, and gave a small snicker.

Twilight eyes widened and her iris shrank just seeing this. "Oh haha, this is just a joke I see, must have Discord in on this, and he's disguised as a woman, somehow am I right."

She looked over to Spike some as her hair seemed to be curling some but he shook his head,

"No Twi she really is a Genie, and can grant All sorts of wishes."

"Well Prove it Spike Prove she can grant you any wish you want." She asked figuring that if she could do this and she wasn't going mad.

"Um ok… Just let me think ok, She can only wish for specific things." Spike reached rubbing his chin. He had to make a wish that was sexual but what could he do that could prove Silvia was a genie, but not result in any kind of Sex, as he looked back He gave Twilight a really good look. Soon noticing her small her tits were, She was around a B cup second smallest of the groups, nothing impressive. As she pulled it off. There a small lightbulb appeared over his head as he got an Idea.

"Silvia!"

"Yes Master, do you have a wish for me?" The Genie said as she seemed to want to show her power off maybe just to show it to Twilight and one up her some, Her hand reaches over and rubbed His shoulders seductively her hands moving over some caressing his chest.

"Um yes… I wish Twilight breast, where bigger, around an F cup I suppose." Silvia just had this glimmer in her eyes, as she smiled Wider, Spike could imagine it almost being like that of a Cheshire. As she nodded,

"Your wish is my command Master." He still had to work with her on not calling him master so many times, but she lifted her hand and with a new snap of her fingers. The room would go Silent.

Twilight stood there for a minute nothing happening. It seemed to stay like this for a good time. As she laughed,

"Hah, I told you she wasn't a Genie Noth-" She stopped midsection, as she looked down. She looked down at her top and notice them slowly beginning to grow. Her tits swelling Her breast growing larger, getting larger. For a good long time as her chest began getting heavy as she had to reach over holding right onto the side making sure that she wouldn't fall over.

"What the what!" Twilight was freaking right out at this. She felt her top getting tighter. She was wearing a button-up shirt. Spike just continued watching His basic Sister groaning loudly, no it was moaning, was she actually enjoying this? But she bit her lips, as her eyes twitched some. As she groaned.

Suddenly Spike had to duck out of the way. Her Buttons had snapped and broken away. As they flung around. She stood there her bra snapped soon after that, as she stood there braless her shirt broken. As the only thing covering her that didn't expose her breast to the young Drake.

"Oh god!" She looked down and began covering her chest when she tried to scream her body going limp as she went down onto her hands and knees, as she called out,

"Ok- Ok I believe you!" She was breathing heavy, and Spike looked over to Silvia, and said,

"I wish Twilight had a bra that would fit onto her please."

"As you wish Master." as she moved over and snapped her finger again which allowed a bra wrapping around twilight a sexy purple Bra that fits perfectly but managed to still show off her nipples slightly. For a good minute. It wasn't much but it was something.

"So, you really are a genie?" Twilight looked over to Silvia who just nodded,

"That I am Miss Sparkle.."

"Spike I think we're going to need to talk when I get back. I really need a new shirt." Twilight would get up and turn around leaving the two by themselves, Spike looked to Silvia, and the two would share a hard enjoyable laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there guy's here's the newest chapter of the lustful lamp I really hope you guy manages to enjoy it tell me what you think heh this should be something pretty fun, it's got Fluttershy and Diamond tiara

* * *

Twilight eventually returned wearing a t-shirt that was obviously too tight. Though it would work for now as she paced back and forth looking positively annoyed and puzzled.

"So you managed to get ahold of a Genie?" She watched him carefully clearly making sure that the dragon wasn't going to lie. So Spike was going to do what he planned on doing and that simply told the truth.

"Celestia gave her to me as a gift when you left the other day she sent me a gift and it was Silvia's lamp "

Twilight seemed somewhat stumped by this revelation with how her teacher had apparently sent her assistant a genie

"She sent you a genie. Why would she even do this?" She was flabbergasted more trying to think of what kind of benefits about it though spike raised his shoulders.

How should I even know I mean even I think this is kind of crazy but she's with me now." Silvia just gave a small laugh.

"And I'm Definitely glad for that master here has brought some rather unique wishes." This really didn't bring much comfort to Twilight, and from what she had seen from how Sweetie Belle had run out of the room not long ago naked. She moved over and decided to ask the big question.

"Is there any rules or something I mean, there has to be a limit?" She seemed more suspicious as she rubbed her chin some. This seemed to be something Silvia was hoping for, as she nodded,

"Yes, there is, We have a rule book that all genies, must follow if we break any rule of these rules. The offending Genie would be sentenced to Death on the spot." The way Silvia had said it so calmly without any remorse. Spike couldn't help but feel his eyes widened by this

'How the hell is she so calm about it!' Spike wanted to give her a hug, something with just the thought that if she made one mistake or if he did he'd probably lead to his Genie to her untimely death.

"Wait you mean there's a book for genies!" Twilight had jumped in excitement, the idea of a book like this was utterly by it even more as she had a desire for it. Silvia nodded.

"That there is, and if Master desires it, he can summon a physical copy of it, for you to read." Twilight headshot over to Spike nearly bouncing. Off the roof, as she looked over to Spike,  
"Oh, Spike please I wanna read this couldn't you imagine, what I could learn plus it would be useful for you." Spike just found himself not really finding the words to say anything but decided it wasn't going to hurt anyone. So he looked over to Silvia and quickly made his wish.

"Silvia I wish Twilight had a copy of the Genie Rule book… Also, bra that fits her perfectly." He had a point there as he watched Twilight bouncing more and with her new larger breast. It was clear she never got a new bra on her as they seemed to be bouncing around slightly.

"Aww but her jiggling titties are nice." But she reluctantly agreed to snap her finger and allowed a Bra to appear. Around her large breast. Though the result caused a button on her shirt to break off again. Much to her annoyance. Then things changed, as she watched a book appeared. Did she mean book? This thing looked to be twice the size of anything Stephen King, could ever write, it was unimaginably big. As she looked over it.

"Ohhhh god." Her eyes widened her heart racing faster, as she began drooling. Her heart was racing, her palms twitching, as she looked like she was getting closer to what seemed utter bliss.

For everyone else who might've been watching, They would notice twilight standing there drooling eyes widened, and something leaking, Spike just looked over to Silvia some and just asked,

"Is she ok?" His head turned some, His hand reached over snapping his finger in front of her though even then she seemed to be in a hell of a daze. Silvia moved around and began examining her backside, and looked seeing Twi's body seemed to be reacting, and just gave a small laugh.

"Oh Spike, I think she'll be just fine, though I never expected her to be such a bibliophile. It took, Twilight a minute but she seemed to realize what was going on, as she grabbed the large almost overly size book, and called out.

"Have fun with your Genie Spike don't cause too much trouble and remember you volunteered to help Fluttershy out!" She was running out of the room faster than Rainbow dash would if she was suddenly invited to an orgy held by the Wonderbolts and she was the center show.

"Yeah, I think your right she'll be just fine." Spike was in an agreement. But soon a thought came over him,

"Wait i agreed to do what? Fuck!" Silvia only gave a laugh and patted her masters head,

"Aw is there something wrong Spikey?" While she reached down rubbing his shoulders and getting behind him just being a major tease some,

"No nothing wrong, but I completely forgot I was supposed to be helping Fluttershy. Sweet Luna we're going to be Late." there two would bolt out of there running as fast as they might've been able to. Make it there, Spike pulled on some clothes something that seemed to work perfectly well when Helping Fluttershy out.

Silvia seemed to move on right behind Spike as she seemed to begin pulling on a top leaving a bra, on as she couldn't help imagine what Twilight would be doing with that book she got ahold of but didn't seem to have enough time to take a sneak peak it was clear that the two had something to do, and was sure that there would be more fun ahead of her, at this Fluttershy's place.

They began walking through ponyville and everything seemed particular normal, while they moved down the only difference was seeing bonbon and Lyra close together clearly cuddling on their bench as they gave a goofy smile. But Spike knew.

He knew all too well why they were smiling. And he couldn't help but chuckle before continued on as he went down the road going off to Fluttershy. Silvia moved over wrapping her arms around his. Giving a Sile. Spike chuckled and they moved on. Somehow his life had become more interesting since Silvia had entered his life. Three day's three days had passed. Though what happened in them he never imagined happening.

He never would've imagined being followed. Or anything else that might've happened. While they moved. While they walked on just enjoying the rays of Celestia's sun, Spike suddenly saw a sight that was completely odd.

Sitting over in the steps of a random store, was a mare, with a suitcase right beside her a large suitcase. She was bent over crying her hands cupping her face as she looked like she was going through a ruff day. Spike couldn't help but get a closer look, wondering who it could've been. Though when he looked over on her head, and noticed the tiara. He suddenly realized who it was. It was Diamond Tiara. She was just there crying and looking like her life was close to being over.

"Silvia… is she ok?" He asked her as he looked over at Diamond tiara who just sat there, Silvia just stood there right by Spike and watched her some, staring at her for the best time, as she simply stated,

"Ohhh." Was all Silvia said, it wasn't a nice Oh, it seemed more like an Oh shit. This caught Spikes attention as he asked.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well She just found out she got an STD,"

"Oh Shit, how the hell did that happened?" Spike asked as he felt bad for the girl. Silvia just continued on and explained what happened.

"Apparently her boyfriend lied about being positive of having an STD Just to get out of using a condom, and infected her with herpies. Than he ran off leaving her. And that was just the cherrie on top."

"Holy shit, that is a dick move, wait thats the just Cherry on top what else is going on?"

"Well beside her boyfriend cheating on her giving her an STD, and leaving her. Her mother had kicked her out of the house, and left her with nothing basically.

Spike felt a twinge of ache in his heart. Hearing that, he heard from the CMC how Diamonds mother was such a bitch but never expected her to do this. Then the fact that FIlthy rich had a died of a heart attack a year, ago just made it worst since he wasn't around to protect her. The guy loved his daughter thats for sure. But for all of this to happen. No one deserved it no matter how much of a dick they might've been.

"Is there anyway to help her?" Spike asked feeling his compassion overwhelming him, as he generally wanted to help the girl, who just seemed to be lost in the world.

"Well there is a way, though remember you have to follow my limitations." Spike snapped his fingers, some as he had to think about it, and follow the rules, as he stood there. And simply began thinking.

"Am I able to wish away her STD?"

"You can Spike, it is within my power to remove her STD."

"Ok well I wish that she was STD free. Also what about the guy does he know he has the STD?"

Silvia snapped her finger nodding some,

"It's done, She's free of that, and to answer your question he does know he just doesn't care. But remember, there's still some problems."

Silvia was right about that, as There was the boyfriend leaving her, and the fact that Diamond tiara didn't have a home, when he tried thinking about it. He couldn't wish her mother would change her mind. Since that would break the rule on Free will.

Same for the boyfriend. The thing was that he felt the bastard didn't need to get back with Diamond. The guy is definitely scum. But an idea came to mind something that would be beneficial and sweet, sweet revenge for Diamond Tiara.

"I guess my second wish is, that her boyfriend whoever it was that gave her the STD, wouldn't be able to get hard, at all unless the girl, knows about him having this STD… Also he had an extremely small penis."

"As you wish Master."

-Elsewhere-

"Oh come on Dinky, We don't need a condom I'm completely clean, Beside this massive fucker wouldn't even fit in one." Said the male pegasi named Wingstorm with a long cheeky smile, as he sat on the couch of the young petite unicorn. Dinky blushed some and nodded,

"Oh fine, what's the worst that could happen." As she looked over some, as the stallion got up standing over, as she was excited to see what this supposedly large cock would look like. He moved to unzip his pants and dropped his pants.

Dinky took only one look at it, before snorting, and before long bursting into a hard, loud laugh. Her sides holding the guts, as she said,

"Oh you're so right that bad boy won't fit in the condom, you might need something smaller."

"What the hell!" Screamed Wingstorm looking down and realizing his cock wasn't the impressive member he knew and loved, no it was small almost a baby size penis. As he looked over and slapped it.

"Dinky are you ok!" Called out her mother who walked in, revealing a grey coated crossed eyed mare with what Wingstorm considered some large impressive breast barely holding into her shirt.

The mare looked at Windstorm, and looked down, some as she saw the baby penis. As she gave a hard laugh.

"Oh wow, i admit, it's so 's adorable"

She giggled and looked at it, as while Wingstorm did the only thing he could do, and that was pulling his pants up and began running away beginning to cry. He was completely freaked out with what's going on.

-Back with Spike, and his lustful genie.-

"It's done master, though I have asked what about her being able to live on her own since Her mother kicked her out, Even I don't have the power to make her take her back."

"Let me think about that ok." Spike began rubbing his thumb trying to think. His mind wondering some, as he suddenly had an idea something that would help Diamond tiara out.

"I wish she'd be able to get a job, that will make her enough money to support herself till she gets ahold of her own career, that is legal. Meaning no prostitution."

"Aww no fun, but fine as you wish." She snapped her finger and with that a hard wind began blowing, as a flyer flung off hitting Diamond Tiara in the face. She would sit there pulling it away, as she looked over it, pondering and examining. As she sighed, reluctantly. But she simply said,

'What's the worst that could happen, I'm already fucked over." and soon grabbing her briefcase, began walking away. To who knows where but Spike definitely wished her the best of luck.

The two began walking towards Fluttershy Cabin though he couldn't help but find himself curious about something what was on the flyer?

"Hey, Silvia what was on that flyer for that job?"

"Oh, it's for the newest strip club in town they just opened up."

"Wait? what!?"

* * *

After everything had come through they made it on towards the cabin owned by none other than Fluttershy. Watching on they looked over at the quiet, and Sombersom place. Spike was lost in a daze hearing about how he basically had made Diamond tiara into a stripper. It would be something for another day he guessed. When they walked towards the home.

"Now Silvia can you relax on the innuendo's Fluttershy's kind of... Shy." He couldn't explain it some, but he wanted to make sure that his friend didn't get overwhelmed. He could imagine what the yellow Pegasi would react to if Silvia made a dick joke or tried to do anything sexual. It might cause the poor mare to faint in a bound of horror.

"I promise to be careful Spike, though No promises either, especially with your large 'Salamander.'" She winked at him when she gave him a push on his hard. This caused him to go to the side. Spike shot her a look before giving a laugh, as he reached on and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." A soft voice slowly whispered as the door. It would take a minute, as the door clicked unlocked. When the door slowly began to open, giving off a long creek. That was when Fluttershy made her way in slowly pulling the door back. The yellow mare pulled back, which Spike was met with an incredible sight. Two, in fact, like every other time he visited.

Now Fluttershy was the most endowed of the group in one way or another. Particularly in the breast department. Her breast had been the largest. Only to be rivaled by Applejack in the sure volume But The farmer lost by a cup. Though Spike wondered how the Butterscotch pegasus was even able to walk, let alone fly with those babies.

"Oh, Spike it's so good to see you. I thought you wouldn't make it." She reached over, grabbing Spike pulling him in for a sincere hug. Spike felt his head forced right between her breast. No matter how often this happened, the Dragon felt himself blushing profusely. While hearing the Silvia snicker.

Silvia couldn't help but find it adorable and goofy. While she enjoyed the sight. Soon, and so forth before Fluttershy invited them in.

"Please, please come in you two if you don't mind." She moved on as she pointed to the couch, letting them get comfortable. While she moved to the kitchen.

"Can I get you guy's some tea or anything before you begin working?" Fluttershy asked with a smile as she moved to grab a few tea bags. Spike shook his head when he got a little more comfortable, especially with what was going on. When Silvia turned her head and exclaimed.

"Sure I wouldn't mind having a cup of tea, though could you add three cubes of sugar."

"That's fine miss...? Oh dear, I'm so sorry I never got your name." Fluttershy said while blushing some her hand reaching over grabbing some sugar cubes for Silvia's tea.

"It's Silvia if you don't mind Fluttershy. If I can ask what would you like for us to do if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I'll be having you guys feeding the chicken's they've been acting rather crazy, Especially since came into the picture," Fluttershy said completely innocently, giving a smile. While Silvia just snorted doing all she could not spit her tea out, as she was in the middle of drinking it. Fluttershy moved over and checked on the genie.

"Sweet Celestia! Are you ok, Silvia?" The Big breasted mare said as she moved over patting her back though Silvia catching her breath with a long smile

"Don't worry Fluttershy I'm perfectly fine, and I think you're chickens are doing well also. I can't wait to get my hands around the rooster while we feed them." She gave Spike a small wink. As he blushed profusely messing with the hood of his jacket. Though the way Silvia was holding her hand reminded him of her choking a chicken.

"Well Look at the time we really should be getting ourselves out there and feel those chickens. Though after that, is there anything else you might need us to do?"

"Hmm well, I guess it would be picking up some food for Angel Bunny he's been feeling somewhat cranky. So I think maybe some carrots would put a smile on his face." She pointed over to a white rabbit who looked angry, giving a death glare towards the strangers. Though he remained there. Silvia just looked over some. As she felt somewhat freaky. The way the rabbit looked at her seemed so wrong.

"Well let's go out there, Spike," Silvia said with a concerned look as she grabbed ahold of Spike's hand and soon they were walking away. They felt the small beady eyes right on them. The three would walk on, heading directly towards the chicken coop. There many chickens running around moving like they were without a head. Clearly ready for their next meal. While over on the sides had been none other than their feed, standing guard right next to it was the cock, on deck Jude, the rooster.

"Come on, let's get this started then we can deal with the devil's Rabbit."

"Oh yes, I'm sure that's the only thing you want to deal with Master," Silvia Smirked as she bumped her hips against his as she walked over as she scurried the rooster away. Giving a smile as it seemed to walk off, giving a cluck. Spike followed behind her and used his strong arm. Which he reached down and began lifting it up with little to no problem.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Spike asked seeming rather curious as he looked over to his Genie Servant. Silvia just giving a slight wink as she popped right next to her.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about Master. That pretty not so little Pegasus. In there was the massive." She made a small indication as she grabbed her own bosom and moved to jiggle them. While winking though Spike blushed harder while calling out more,

"Silvia! Stop that." Spike snorted out and gave a slight laugh as he felt a brush of perviness as she was giggling more. Soon Silvia just winked at him.

"Come on I know you couldn't miss something like this I mean think about it imagine her being all." She gave a gruff grunt and cough before speaking. Though it was clear this time, her voice sounded so much like Fluttershy.

"S-Spike, would you really do that? Would you really want to put your cock between my tits? But I don't have any tit's around here. But where's your Rooster... Wait, you mean you mean your Dragonhood? Sure but please be gentle it's my first time."

Spike was choking hard on this while resisting a good laugh as he held his sides. In all honesty, that was kind of surprised about how Silvia was just able to mimic Fluttershy's voice. But really Spike shouldn't have been as surprised by this, and continuing his work but gave this response of a simple smile.

"Oh yeah, Silvia I wish." As he laughed hard filling the coops. Till the bag was finally completed. He began cracking his fingers. As He figured they'd head over maybe grab some carrots for Angel Bunny though Soon Spike heard an all so familiar Line,

"As you wish Master," Silvia called out, Spike stopped in his tracks.

"Wait... Wait I didn't mean that!" He began hearing a small pop, Spikes surroundings were dimmer. He looked and realized he was back inside. Inside Fluttershy's room. Spike gasped hard as he bit his lips.

"Oh shit," he muttered as he moved running over towards the door, figuring he could get out of there. though When he tried getting out of there, he found that the door was locked.

"Silvia, when this is all over I'm Tying you up!" He tried whispering this so the butterscotch mare. Didn't hear him just yet, As he soon heard,

"Oh master, I never knew you were into that." he heard Silvia in his head before she continued giggling. Though Spike was just groaning. Though it was clear, he wasn't alone in the situation. As Spike looked over sitting on the bed was the hellish Little Bunny was Angel. The little bastard watched him a faint smile as he was taking a bite from a bowl filled with sliced cucumbers. While munching on some of them.

Spike knew what he was doing. Though Spike wasn't in the mood for the little bastards shit. Before merely saying this, a wish He wasn't going to regret.

"Silvia I wish Angel bunny would have the fucking of his little bunny life." Somehow Angel bunny knew this wasn't good just the way the dragon Smiled at him. It had him worried as he was sweating bullets. When suddenly a poof was standing right beside him was a brown bunny female looking almost like him. The way this she bunny looked at him, Angel didn't like it. A lustful look, as she moved to nuzzle. Angel tried pushing her away, though this proved to be unsuccessful. As suddenly, the little chocolate bunny pulled a rope out with a creepy smile.

Angel tried to run away, but this failed when as it was clear the Devil bunny just got to him in time and pulled him off as they bounced outside the door. Slowly opening up just enough for them to get out and nothing else.

"I wish him some luck."

"Spike it that you?" Spiked turned around soon seeing Fluttershy standing there, kind of surprised she looked like she had gotten out of her bathroom wearing only a bra, and Panties. Pure white Innocent likes her. Her bra clearly snugged against the massive orbs that she called breast.

"Oh, Um yeah, Fluttershy. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were changing. I wanted to let you know me, and Silvia managed to get those things finished."

"Spike thank you, heh I really do appreciate that." The mare blushed as she reached over, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"I wonder if there's anything I could do for you Since you've managed to cut me some time. I'll be able to wash hairy's back."

"Well it's completely Fine you don't owe me anything that's what friends do." Spike smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he shuffled his hoody some. It was clear though that Fluttershy wasn't having any of it. As she moved in close her body pressing against him.

"Shhh Relax Spike Let mommy do all the work." She whispered seductively as she leaned down, kissing his neck.

"Holy!" Before Spike could even finish that sentence, Fluttershy just grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper into a kiss. Spike felt himself muffle trying to pull away, but it wasn't long as he couldn't resist it and slowly began returning the kiss their lips meeting as he slowly wraps his arm around her. As they shared it, His tongue slowly slipping from his mouth, pushing to hers as they began moving together. Their tongues fighting for dominance. When Spike slowly felt himself being pulled around, as he pulled back from the kiss.

Fluttershy pushed him back right onto the bed. Spike fell down, finding that it was comfortable. Fluttershy began walking back and forth, watching him with a long smile.

"Hmm Momma really, really likes." as she slowly reached unhooking her bra letting it fall down. Revealing her breast as they showed off with a long smile. Spike was stunned and admired them. They were absolutely gorgeous.

"You like Momma's big breasts?" She smiled moving closer as she leaned down, beginning to slowly move over and started to undo Spikes Pant's pulling them off. Spike groaned trying to fight it, but it was clear he was hard as a rock. So when Fluttershy began undid his pants, that his cock bounced up, nearly hitting her right in the face.

"Hmm, you've gotten so big. I'm so proud." as Fluttershy leaned in, giving Spike cock a soft kiss while caressing the side. Spike not being able to resist it. As he groaned hard, He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Though slowly, he went with it. Since there was no way to get out of this. Might as well enjoy himself.

"You've been such a good boy, and MommaShy should reward you. I've noticed that you'll look at my big breast. I think I should let you feel them." Fluttershy would slowly move over, positioning her breast right around his cock. Spike could feel overwhelmed as Fluttershy began lifting her chest up and down. Spike loved this as he bucked his hips; her chest was so soft. Around his cock, while they moved back and forth. Fluttershy having a smile while Spike reached down grabbing ahold of the bed.

"Fluttershy Fuck your breast feels so good."

"Oh, Spike please call me Mommy." She winked as she moved faster, while Spike felt his eyes closed as he bucked his hips. It was unbelievable. Fluttershy kept moving her breast up and down consuming him, merely watching how Spike was reacting, as he bit his lips doing everything he could from blowing his load. His grip on the bed only tightened.

"Shit Fl- Mommy! I'm gonna Gonna!" But than Fluttershy stopped right there. Giving a smirk as she crawled over her.

"Oh, Spikey Don't do that yet. Momma wants to feel just as good." She positioned herself over as her hand reached slowly gripping his cock. Positioning it against her pussy. Fluttershy had a lustful smile as she began pushing herself down. Spikes moaned harder,

"Oh, Sweet Celestia! you're so fucking tight." Spike felt his cock, inside her, completely squeezing him. He shuddered hard as she looked at him longingly, and there she began riding him, moving her hips back and forth up and down. Now Spike uses to joke and imagine having sex with Fluttershy and just imagined she'd be calming with sex... He never realized how wrong he was.

Fluttershy was fucking wild. She was just bouncing riding him and jerking back and forth with a smirk on her face. He couldn't hold back just doing what he could to survive. She was a rough one, as she held onto his chest, her fingernails digging into him. While moaning harder.

"Oh Spikey keep going Momma fucking loves!" her breathing getting heavy as he watched her breast bouncing profusely not resting as she kept going. Spike groaning as he moved his hips to do something. While she watched him more, almost animalistic.

"Yeah oh momma, keep going I'm gonna blow!" Spike called as he was getting into this his hips moving thrusting harder, and faster, groaning hard. His balls tightening. While reaching over and giving her ass a firm slap. Fluttershy just bitting her lips as she held down.

"Sweet Celestia! I'm gonna cum baby I'm gonna cum!" which she did getting tighter, her pussy was so damn hot. Spike would do the only thing he could and began cumming hard, filling her up with his baby batter. Spike feels back just groaning barely able to move. Though Fluttershy said this.

"Spike ready for round two..."

"Oh shit." Was all he could say.

It would be another three hours, but for Spike, it would be an eternity as she just kept going, She just wouldn't stop. While Spike could barely keep up. Then there was the fact Silvia was quiet. But it didn't end till Fluttershy had passed out right next to him Filled to the brim. Spike could barely move as he laid there though looked over to the side.

Seeing Angel bunny standing there eyes widened shocked not able to move as his hair was looking wild, right next to the chocolate-colored Bunny. The two were surrounded by multiple Baby bunnies running around tugging at Angel Bunny's ears.

"Woah, Momma."


End file.
